Knives and Vash, where the anime leaves off
by Trigunner69
Summary: Rated for language. What happens when Knives and Vash dissapear off the face of the planet? Is Knives really cured of his hatred towards humanity? Who is Katrina? How did the blonde end up in the box? Answers toi these questions and more in this Fan-Fic!
1. Katrina

Okay, this I guess could be called my Disclaimer or something like that. Vash The Stampede, The Planet Gunsmoke, Millions Knives, Nicholas D. Woofwood, Meryl Stryfe, and Milly Thompson are not mine. They never will be nor ever were. I hope you enjoy my Fan Fic.  
  
*~* "Call you up in the middle of the night, like a firefly with out a light. You were there like a blow torch burnin, I was key that could use a little turnin. . . ." Soul Asylum-Run Away Train.  
  
*~*  
  
Katrina sighed, "Another long day of loading more crap on this godforsaken scrap of metal to take to a doomed planet. What's the point?" She slipped on a pair of Magno Gloves and snatched the clipboard off of it's hook on the wall.  
  
"First we have. . ." She quickly compared the list to a nearby cargo container, "A shipment of "Organic materials." What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She shook her head and hooked the clipboard to her belt. She cracked her knuckles and slipped the large magnetic discs on her gloves in to the large indents in the side of the container. With a small grunt of effort the container floated several inches above the ground, thus enabling her to slowly glide it over to the desired position.  
  
After several hours of snapping, gliding, and unsnapping, Katrina noticed a small container. It appeared to be no bigger than a coffin. She unhooked the clipboard from her belt and checked the shipping list. Nothing matched.  
  
"What the hell could this be?" The she noticed a small label on the side of the "coffin". It read,  
  
"CONTENTS UNKNOWN, WARNING, CONTENTS UNSTABLE. HANDLE WITH CAUTION!"  
  
"Handle with caution, eh?" She pulled a switch bade out of her pocket, "Let's see how unstable the contents are then. . ." She stuck the point of the blade into the keyhole on the lock. With a quick jerk of the wrist, the lock was busted and open. She removed the blade and put it back in her pocket.  
  
A loud hiss of escaping air erupted from the small container as the airtight seal was broken. Katrina grabbed the handle and pulled the lid off. It scraped and squealed before it finally gave way and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere on Gunsmoke. . . .  
  
Meryl sat alone at her desk. On any other day, Milly would be running around like a madwoman (which she is) trying to do the "paperwork" Meryl had assigned. No, not today. Last she had seen, Milly and Woofwood were talking in the park.  
  
"I wonder what happened to them?" Meryl gazed out the window, hoping to see some sign of her "Client".  
  
After that fateful incident with Knives at the oasis, Vash hadn't seemed the same. Knives either for that matter. For a while, it had seemed as though Vash had somehow convinced his brother that humanity wasn't evil, just misunderstood.  
  
Meryl shuddered at the thought of what had happened.  
  
Knives had convinced Vash that he no longer hated humanity, that he wanted to help. But something had snapped in that man's mind. They had stopped in the small town of February for a long over due vacation. Knives was fine until they stopped in at the bar. Something or someone he had seen had triggered some sort of psychotic episode in him and he had activated the Angle Arm.  
  
All Meryl Remembered from that day was a massive ball of light and then total darkness. She assumed Vash had somehow managed to prevent Knives from destroying the town. Meryl had woken up unharmed and confused. Milly, Woofwood, and herself had been left unharmed and yet somehow, Vash and Knives had disappeared.  
  
Ever since that day, Meryl hadn't heard a word about him. It was as though the brothers had dropped off the face of the planet.  
  
*~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's a bit on the short side but, hey. It's my first Trigun Fic. R&R I need ideas for my next chapter. This was a bit of a spur of the moment. Oh, In this one, Woofwood isn't dead. He somehow lived. Don't ask me how, or why, I honestly couldn't tell ya. I'll update as often as possible. This is kind of spur of the moment so.yeah. 


	2. The blonde in the box

Okay, this I guess could be called my Disclaimer or something like that. Vash The Stampede, The Planet Gunsmoke, Millions Knives, Nicholas D. Woofwood, Meryl Stryfe, and Milly Thompson are not mine. They never will be nor ever were. I hope you enjoy my Fan Fic.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Grrrr.stupid V-day. Messed up and everything. Beware, a ton of hate and anger and violence in this chapter, maybe. . . .not.  
  
*~*  
  
Katrina bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Inside the coffin-like box was a body. He appeared to be dead. His complexion was pale, almost white, and he was covered with dried blood.  
  
She reached out to check for a pulse of some sort but doubted if there would be any. The man lay still. So very still. She sucked in a lungful of air and held it. Her hands reached shakily towards him and lightly touched his neck.  
  
His eyes shot open and focused directly on her.  
  
Katrina stopped short. She looked directly into the aqua-marine orbs that had so suddenly focused on her. She let her breath out slowly and steadily. For some unknown reason, she didn't scream or feel afraid in the least bit. The look on his face seemed to be that of a lost child.  
  
"Don't worry. . . . I won't hurt you." She cooed. It was like talking to a baby or a frightened animal.  
  
He reached out and closed his hands on the edge of the box. Only then did Katrina notice that his left arm was artificial. He pulled him self up with a grimace of pain and a slight moan.  
  
"Where. . . . where am I?" He seemed unsure of himself. He looked around and his blonde hair fell into his eyes. He brushed it aside absentmindedly.  
  
"You are onboard the Ist. It is a intergalactic trade ship that is currently in route to the planet Earth." She looked him over and noticed the many scars covering his body. 'Who is this man?' she asked herself silently.  
  
He looks down at himself and notices the fact that he is wearing nothing but a pair of tattered old jeans. He blushes violently and looks at the girl. He had never seen anyone like her. She had jet black hair with purple streaks running through it and vivid green eyes to compliment. Her clothes were an oddity also. She was wearing a black tank-top with a mesh long- sleeved shirt underneath.  
  
She stood up and offered her hand. "C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up and checked out." She realized her rudeness and introduced herself, "By the way, my name is Katrina."  
  
He took her hand and stood up. He gave her a half hearted smile and nodded. "You can call me Ericks."  
  
*~*  
  
"And what exactly are these supposed to be?" Ericks held up a pair of tastfully torn jeans.  
  
"Pants." Katrina had broken in to her friend, Ben's, room and grabbed some clothes from his closet. The looked like they would fit the blonde.  
  
Ericks shrugged and retreated to the bathroom and pulled on the jeans. They were rather comfortable. He eyed the rest of the pile of clothes the girl had brought him. There was a mesh shirt similar to hers, he tossed that aside, there was also a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with a skull on it. He pulled that on and looked in the mirror. Not really his style but he had to admit, he did look good.  
  
"Are you almost done in there?" Katrina called from the other side of the door.  
  
He slipped on the sunglasses that were in the pocket of his other pants and opened the door.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked him. 'Man, this guy sure is hot. . .'  
  
He winked at her from behind the orange lenses. "Not what I'm used to but I like."  
  
"C'mon, we'll be landing soon and we need to be in the holding areas." She grabbed a backpack from the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Uh. . .okay." He slipped his hands into his pockets and followed her out the door and down the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: I honestly feel sorry for those of you who haven't caught on yet. The blonde hair, aqua-marine eyes, hell, even the sunglasses. Not to mention the name. Well, any who, R&R People, please! Me need ideas. I am sorry about the length though. . . I don't have the patience to make them very long, or the time. This would have been posted sooner but the whole FanFiction.net splitting and adding FictionPress.net threw me off a little bit. Next chapter should have more action and such, it might even involve Meryl and Milly and Woofwood. I dunno yet. . . 


	3. Where in space is Vash The Stampede!

Okay, this I guess could be called my Disclaimer or something like that. Vash The Stampede, The Planet Gunsmoke, Millions Knives, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Meryl Stryfe, and Milly Thompson are not mine. They never will be nor ever were. I hope you enjoy my Fan Fic.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: GAH! Thanx Jess for pointing out that I've been spellin "Wolfwood" "Woofwood". I SoOoOoO didn't catch that. Heh heh heh. . . . oopps. Sorry about the wait on this one, been busy with the usual, guys, work, school, guys, and yet more guys.  
  
*~* Katrina paused about halfway down the hall way, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Ericks stopped and looked around him. He nodded in reply and took the bag from her. "Let me carry it."  
  
She shrugged and let him have it. It wasn't heavy or anything but it was cumbersome. She checked her watch and gasped, "Crap, we're landing in a half hour. We gotta hurry up." She took his free hand and ran down the corridor.  
  
*~*  
  
"What'cha doing?" Milly peered over Meryl's shoulder at the piles and pile of paper work. A majority of it was labeled "Vash The Stampede" or "The Humanoid Typhoon".  
  
Meryl started with a squeak. She hadn't heard Milly enter. She scolded herself for daydreaming on the job. "Paperwork."  
  
She looked at the papers and sighed. Her job now was to file it all away. After three months with no sign from the brothers, she figured that she had better finnish the original paper work and get to work on filing the rest. She was beginning to realize how much she missed him on days like this. It did get awful lonely with Milly always off with Wolfwood all the time.  
  
Milly seemed to sense that something was wrong. She bent over behind Meryl and gave her a big backwards bear hug. "Don't worry. We don't have to finnish it for another week." Milly smiled and practically skipped out of the room.  
  
Meryl slouched, "Why can't I see things the same way she does? Is everything pink and happy all the time?" She frowned and went back to sorting the papers.  
  
*~*  
  
"Finally! We need to go in here, strap in and get ready for the ride of a lifetime, although I do it every other month or so." She pressed her hand against a pressure panel and the door opened. Inside were row upon row of large black chairs. Each one had an over head holster like you might find on a roller coaster. She led Ericks into the room and to one of the chairs.  
  
After she had helped to buckle him in and she was buckled in as well she started to explain what it felt like .  
  
"You see, it starts off like a tinglely feeling running up and down your spine and then the whole thing sort of vibrates. . . "  
  
His thoughts drifted else where. *How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was that we were all in February, and Knives was talking about the Plants and then he sort of stopped. . . no, I stopped him. I had seen a girl at the bar and. . . and. . . she had looked like Rem. Oh god! What did he do?! Shit, I can't remember. . . *  
  
". . and right before we land there's this really bad jolt and then we're there." She paused and looked at Ericks. He was quiet and seemed to be spacing out. She reached over and touched him on the arm lightly. "You okay?"  
  
He jumped and turned to face her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Oh, okay. For a minute there I thought you were scared or something. So what do you wanna do first when we get there? I can show you around or we can just go to my house and then we can get you checked out at the hospital." By now the ship and gone into the final landing sequences and was preparing for re-entry.  
  
He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. But I think I'd like it if you showed me around, beings I've never been to Earth before."  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: crap, I'm just about out of ideas now. I can't decide what should happen next, should the ship crash due to some sort of sabotage from Knives and they all die and be done with this crappy Fan-fic or should it go on and on forever and ever and ever? Ah well, again I'm sorry that I haven't added a chapter in a while, stupid work and school and babysitting and guys. They all take up my time. BAH! Begone with thee. Thou shalt feel thy wrath! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! 


End file.
